


Chatverlauf

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2018 [7]
Category: Die Bergretter (TV)
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: (Zum Post auf livejournal)





	Chatverlauf

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Sonne  
> Prompt: Eine Geschichte als Chat-Verlauf - für mich  
> Genre: Script  
> Zeitliche Einordnung: Spielt zu Andreas' Zeiten. Die Markus-Ära wird verleugnet.  
> Zeit: ca. 30 Minuten  
> A/N: Wenn man schon in allen möglichen Fandoms schreibt, kann man die alten Fandoms auch gleich wieder ausbuddeln. Die Geschichte ist zweifellos schwer nachzuvollziehen, wenn man die Charaktere nicht kennt.

 

 

12:03

**Michi:** So, kannst du mir jetzt bitte erzählen, was bei euch los ist?

**Bea:** Schwierige Geschichte. Meld mich später

 

15:58

**Bea:** So, hör zu. Notfall am Dachstein, zwei hängen in den Seilen und es ist was eingestürzt, wir sind oben, kann ne Weile dauern.

**Michi:** Wie seid ihr hochgekommen?

 

16:05

**Michi:** Hallo? Ich sitze krank hier unten und ihr wollt mir nicht erzählen, dass ihr die Strecke gelaufen seid.

 

16:23

**Michi:** Ich fahre jetzt zum Hangar.

 

16:50

**Michi:** Bea. Ich frage das jetzt nur ein einziges Mal und ich erwarte eine Antwort. Sofort.

**Michi:** Wo ist mein Hubschrauber??

**Bea:** Rudi erklärts dir.

**Michi:** Rudi ist nicht hier. WO IST MEIN HUBSCHRAUBER?

**Bea:** ...Scheiße.

**Michi:** Was scheiße, hm? Was habt ihr angestellt?

 

16:53

**Michi:** ...Bea??

 

16:59

**Bea:** Okay, hör mir genau zu. Rudi hat uns hochgeflogen und hat uns abgesetzt. Einsatz dauert mindestens bis morgen. Sollte aber eigentlich direkt zurückgekommen sein?

**Michi:** Der hat nicht mal eine Flugerlaubnis!

**Bea:** Ist er da?

 

17:00

**Michi:** Bea, hier ist nichts. Kein Hubschrauber, kein Rudi.

 

17:03

**Michi:** Über Funk antwortet keiner, aber der Hubschrauber muss irgendwo unterwegs sein.

**Bea:** Ruf die Kollegen an.

**Bea:** Scheiße, ich mach mir Sorgen!

**Bea:** Siehst du draußen irgendwas fliegen?

**Michi:** Du weißt genau, wie groß das Gebiet ist, den sieht man nicht lange.

**Michi:** Abgesehen davon sehe ich nichts.

 

17:04

**Michi:** Die Kollegen kommen. Kann aber auch noch ein paar Minuten dauern.

**Michi:** Wie gehts euch da oben?

 

17:06

**Bea:** Die Jungs bergen gerade.

**Bea:** Sieht eigentlich alles gut aus.

**Bea:** Hoffe nur, der Hang kommt nicht ins Rutschen. Sieht gefährlich aus.

**Michi:** Passt bitte auf euch auf!

**Bea:** Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Wir sind Profis! ;)

 

17:33

**Michi:** Die Kollegen müssten jetzt auf dem Weg zu euch nach oben sein. Wie sieht es aus?

**Michi:** Und Rudi finden wir auch.

**Michi:** Das wird schon alles.

 

17:38

**Michi:** Bea? Hallo?

 

17:40

**Michi:** Bea??

 

 

_Ende des Chatverlaufs_

 

 


End file.
